Handcuffed
by SpiritedObsession
Summary: Inspired by this: / syblatortue . deviantart . com / art / Handcuffed-266913316 It all started with a dare... Sanji and Zoro really ought to have known better... Turns out being handcuffed isn't so bad... Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by art/Handcuffed-266913316

It all started with a dare.

A dare, in retrospect, that Sanji should have refused on the spot. Even if it was his lovely Nami-swan that dared it in the first place.

Because being handcuffed to Zoro for 24 hours was just simply not an option. Ever.

The gang sat in a circle on the lawn of the Sunny playing Truth or Dare. So far, Sanji had been going with truths. Come to think of it, ALL of them were going with truths.

Who could blame them, though? Nami-san was playing after all.

"Alright, Usopp," Nami grumbled tiredly (she was having no fun with all this honesty), "truth or dare?"

"Truth," the long-nose replied unsurprisingly.

Nami sighed. Suddenly her face lit up and a cat-like grin spread across her face.

Usopp gulped.

"When all of this is all over, are you gonna ask Kaya to marry you?" Nami smirked.

Usopp had her desired reaction, however. His face flushed beet red and he started sputtering.

"Come on, Usopp," she teased, "tell us."

"… I…" The long-nose blushed even deeper if that was possible, "I would like to marry her, yes."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Nami cheered.

Uh oh, Everyone else thought.

Before this, all the truths had been innocent, non-embarrassing questions. Now, it seemed, that Nami was stepping up her game to the VERY embarrassing questions.

Usopp swallowed and looked over at Sanji. "Sanji…?"

The cook shrugged, "Let's change things up a bit; dare."

Nami squealed excitedly and whispered into the liar's ear.

Usopp suddenly looked VERY nervous.

The cook raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I— um— I give my turn to Nami," the long-nose said shakily and without looking at the cook.

"I dare you to do a bet with me," she drawled. Her face was the picture of pure evil.

Sanji paled.

Shit.

"But, not yet," she smirked, "Zoro," she practically sang.

The marimo looked at her with suspicion. "What is it?"

"I'll cut your debt in half if you do this bet with Sanji-kun and me."

"… What's the bet?"

Nami smiled. "I bet you two can't go 24 hours handcuffed together without killing each other."

Zoro raised a brow. "Sounds easy enough," he shrugged and took a drink from the saké bottle in his hand.

Sanji stared at him with his mouth agape.

Oh hell to the no.


	2. The Arguing

For whatever reason, it was Usopp who had the pair of handcuffs.

Sanji didn't really want to know or think about just WHY Usopp would have handcuffs, of all things; of all people.

The fact that he had them at all was shocking enough.

Nami "graciously" accepted the handcuffs from Usopp's trembling hands and moved toward Zoro and the cook in a threatening manner.

Sanji would never admit this out loud, but right now: Nami was scaring him and he'd MUCH rather be dropped into a pit of bugs—

Okay, so that was a lie. He'd take Zoro over the bugs.

To make it easier on himself, Sanji held out his wrist and looked away with a grimace.

The swordsman, surprisingly, did the same. Only with a huff of anger instead of a wince.

Nami clamped the little circular pieces of hell onto the cook's and Zoro's wrist, tightened it, and stepped away with yet another malicious grin on her face.

She walked backwards and waited for the situation to dawn on the two morons.

The two men stared at the piece of metal tying them together.

The same thought occurred to them simultaneously: what the fuck did I just get myself in to.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Nami laid back on her lawn chair and let the games begin.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a shitty marimo like you," Sanji spat.

Zoro ground his teeth and shot back, "At least I wasn't the IDIOT who said 'dare' with that witch playing. What the fuck where you thinking?!"

"I was getting bored!" Sanji protested angrily.

"Oh and I suppose this is amusing to you, huh, shitty cook!?"

"No! I didn't think she'd come up with this! I didn't even think to think that she'd come up with it!"

"This is why you don't play Truth or fucking Dare when she's involved! You play Truth or Truth! Otherwise, shit like THIS happens!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean, marimo?! Are you trying to say this is MY fault?!" Sanji shouted into the moss-head's face.

"YES!"

Something in the cook snapped at that very moment, and Sanji lunged at the marimo.

Sanji put his foot on the marimo's orange hoody and put pressure onto the swordsman's chest. "You shitty bastard! You didn't have to agree with Nami either! You could have said no when you found out!"

Zoro yanked his hand backward and the chain rattled between them. "No way, shit cook! I'd have looked like a fucking wuss! Besides, who knows what she woulda done if I'd refused her?!"

Sanji applied more pressure to the marimo's chest, but let it fall back towards the deck with a mixture of a growl and a sigh.

The two widened the space between them and began walking to get Zoro's swords.

Once they were acquired, they'd head back to the group.

On their way back, in a moment of childishness, Sanji stuck out his foot.

The marimo hadn't been expecting that, and thus, had tripped.

Sanji grinned widely and was chuckling when Zoro whirled around and had his unsheathed sword pointed at the blond's throat.

Sanji's face was a cross between shocked, offended, and horrified. Over all, it was a funny expression to see the cook wear, so Zoro decided to let the cook's petty act go. Just this once.

Because the cook's face was funny. Honestly, he should know better than that; Zoro would never harm his nakama.

…

Not badly, at any rate.

* * *

**A/N: so that's the second chapter... What do you guys think about me postin the third today, too? XD**


	3. Cooking and Exercising

Overnight, Sanji and Zoro had been stuck to the floor in order to be mildly comfortable, so when dawn finally came Sanji was up and dragging the swordsman to the galley with him.

Of course, said marimo was none too pleased to wake up and discover he was being dragged by a certain chef.

And, hence, their bickering began.

Sanji was busy stirring the dough while Zoro sat on top of the counter bored out of his mind. In normal circumstances there was no way the cook would allow someone to sit on his counters, but as they were handcuffed and the short chain didn't allow for much distance, the two didn't really have a choice in the matter.

They both wondered when Nami would get tired of their misery and arguing. They hoped sooner rather than later since this was a bother to them.

Breakfast was an elaborate meal of sweet cream pancakes topped with fresh strawberries and strawberry syrup, eggs, and hash browns.

Before lunch, Zoro had demanded that Sanji let him work out and let the others handle the chores, since this was their fault anyways.

They'd spent a good twenty minutes arguing on how the marimo would go about exercising with the handcuffs inhibiting him the way they were.

Robin had walked by at one point and calmly suggested Zoro do sit-ups with Sanji sitting on his back.

The cook had protested vigorously.

Unfortunately, when he'd tried walking away and Zoro had gone in the opposite direction, the chain had yanked them into each other at full force and Sanji ended up sitting on the marimo's back.

"See, cook? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Turn around would you? It'll make this easier than if you're backwards," Zoro had pointed out.

The cook wanted to strangle him, but he reluctantly complied. "Fine, shitty marimo. You better make it quick, though; lunch is in four hours."

"That's plenty of time, stupid cook," the marimo had ignorantly commented.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT! There's prep time AND the actual cooking time, you know?!"

Zoro turned his head to look at the cook's angry face. He waggled his eyebrows and then raised one. "Prep time…?" He smirked.

Sanji's mouth dropped and he sputtered nonsense before lighting up a cigarette. He chewed on it in embarrassment and annoyance while he looked off into the horizon muttering about shitty perverted marimos.

Zoro just smirked away and switched to his left arm. He pushed up and down on the single limb easily, even though there was a cook on top of him.

He'd never admit that he liked Sanji sitting there. Or how he liked the current pout that adorned the cook's features.

Nope, he'd definitely never say that he wanted the cook to sit on him again someday.

—-

**A/N: please excuse any ridiculous or confusing mistakes as they are the result of typing on my phone, and as such i take no responsibility for the choices it makes while auto-correcting.**


End file.
